The Forgotten Flame
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: When a handsome stranger from the future tells Rei that she has a daughter somewhere in Japan, she is sent on many quests to maintain the future's normalcy. Rei X Jedite REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Close Encounter

Starlite: This is my first Sailor Moon fic so no flames please! I don't own SM or it's characters but I do own any other character that you wouldn't find in the series/manga.

Rei: What do you mean no flames? I am the senshi of fire of course. It's kind of hard to have no flames.

Starlite: That's not what I meant...

Rei was lying asleep on her bed. She was having a vision, a dream with a meaning. In it, all the other senshi, inner and outer were in a circle around her except one. They started running away from her, but when she started running to catch up, she tripped. She looked around to see what made her fall and she saw the young Sailor Saturn had grabbed her ankle.

"Don't leave me here alone..." the young girl said but before she could finish her sentence, Rei's grandfather woke her up.

"Rei, there is someone here to see you. He says someone has been using your credit card to buy all sorts of expensive things." he said.

Her eyes fluttered open coming face to face with her small grandfather. This was the longest she had slept in for a while. Most of the time she was up early in the morning to meditate.

"I'll be there in a minute." she mumbled sleepily.

After she finished brushing her long dark hair and getting changed into more appropriate clothing, she went out to see the credit card man. He was a tall blonde man and he was dressed way too casual to be a credit card guy.

"What do you want? You aren't here about my credit card are you?" she said firmly.

"No, but since your grandfather has left I can give you my message. The queen of the future moon thinks that it is time for you to know that, much like Usagi, have a daughter sent from the future. She will not take you're place as Sailor Mars and she will not be Sailor Chibi Mars, but she is on earth now and it is your job to find her and tell her the truth."

"How do you know so much? Who are you? You look awfully familiar..."

"I should. I am the father of your child. Here," he said, "This should be a good reminder."

He put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her. At first she thought he was a nutcase, but suddenly she knew exactly who he was, but it shocked her to think that she got together with him.

"Jedite," she said after they finished their kiss. "It is you, but how did you get freed from the eternal sleep?"

"That is the other part of the message. As I said, I am from the future, in the future you have already freed me. You must free me or something terrible might happen. Anything along the lines of our child no longer existing to your own death."

He started to walk away, but she ran after him. When she go to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the earlier kiss. He picked her up and carried her back into the temple. He made his way to her neck gently kissing and biting. She pushed him back and he put her back on the ground.

"I'm not sure how old I was when I got pregnant, but I don't want it to be fifteen, alright?"

"Heh heh. I must go now. Remember what you must do. My princess." he said as he disappeared.

"I don't think I'll be able to tell the girls about this. Especially Usagi."

-----At Makoto's House-----

All the other senshi we're gathered at Mako's house eagerly awaiting a delicious treat that she might bake or fry or sugar coat. Everyone accept Ami of course. She was just there trying to get everyone to study and become model students. Needless to say, nobody but Ami studied. When Rei came in, she tried to look as casual as possible although hiding something so big might just be a problem.

"Hey Rei! Mako's making cookies! Wanna help me lick the bowl?" Usagi squealed with cookie dough all over her face.

"No thanks..." Rei sweatdropped.

"Your loss. This is really good!"

"Usagi, eating all that dough is bad for you. Cookie dough has raw eggs in it, you might get a food poisoning like salmonella." Ami stated.

"Oh well. At least I will die happy!" she continued to lick the bowl clean.

"Rei, you're usually here earlier than this. What was the hold up?" Makoto popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Well, I had a visitor. He said something about someone using my credit card to buy some really expensive things, but in the end he had the wrong house." she lied calmly.

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah, 'cause if they really did spend all my money I wouldn't have had the money to buy this!" Rei raised her head up to show off her necklace with a gold charm in the shape of a flame. "Isn't it cool?"

"Whoa! Yep! That's definitely something to be showing people. Heh heh." Minako snickered.

"Pfft! Yeah! You should show it to you're grandfather!" Usagi was trying to suppress her laughter. "Come here and see Rei's 'necklace', Makoto! Hehe!"

"What's so funny?! Why is my necklace funny!?" Rei was about to lose her temper.

"Jeez Rei. Did Chad give that to you or was it the 'credit card' man?" Makoto had a stern look on her face.

"I told you I bought it!" she growled.

"I hope you didn't buy that! Hahahahahaha!!!!" Usagi gasped for air.

"What is wrong with my necklace!?" Rei screamed.

"Rei, you have a hickie." Ami said without taking her nose out of her calculus book.

"What?!"

"Yeah Rei. We all have seen it, now we want the story about why it is there. Heh heh." said Minako.

"-sigh- Ok. First of all, I lied about the whole credit card thing. Secondly, the person who visited me was Jedite."

"WHAT?!" Usagi shrieked.

"Let me finish. He told me that somewhere on this planet I have a daughter. That daughter is mine and his. I have to go free him from the eternal sleep that Queen Beryl put him in or the entire future will be changed."

"BWAHAHA!!! You had kids with Jedite?!" Usagi howled.

"Shut up, Usagi!" Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami yelled in unison.

"Well, I have to cause if I don't, then something bad might happen like the kid will cease to exist or I might even die."

"That's not good. If there's anything we can do to help you, we'll all be glad to help."

"Thanks you guys."

"-snicker- I can't believe it! Jedite of all people!"

"USAGI!" all the senshi yelled.

Starlite: Hey everyone! This is my first SM fic so no flames please! I really appreciate REVIEWS! On all my other fics the reviews have been scarce so I'm expecting a little more out of this one.

Usagi: Pfft! Jedite! Ha ha!

Starlite: -sweatdrop-


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
